Little Buddy
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: Scourge stumbles upon Tails one day and decides to have the brotherly bonding time he never could with Miles.


**Randomly popped in my head. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other relating characters. **

"**Little Buddy"**

* * *

><p>Tails skipped through the meadow, humming a little tune to himself.<p>

The sun was shining, the air was crisp, and he had just gotten over a cold. What more could a four year old ask for?

Sonic had refused to let him play outside while he was sick, saying he needed bed rest, but now Tails was going to take full advantage of his clean bill of health to frolic outdoors until Sonic came for him again. Had he the choice, he would play outdoors all day, but Sonic said there were badniks out at night, and that he had to return before they came.

He never wandered far, as he didn't want to get lost, so he always stuck around the meadow and the pond, two areas he knew how to get home from.

His childish attention span growing short, Tails ran up to the pond and began waving his hands around in the water, scaring the fish and watching the ripples spread throughout the surface.

In his amusement, he never noticed a much taller figure appear behind him.

"Well, hello there."

Tails stopped and turned around.

Standing over him was a hedgehog, who looked like Sonic exactly, only his fur was green. He had a black jacket on and red sunglasses over his eyes. He watched as the hedgehog knelt beside him and cupped his hand into the water. He took a few sips from his palm and then wiped his mouth dry.

"Hi." Tails responded nervously. He had seen Sonic fight this hedgehog before. He may have been a child, but he still knew he shouldn't be talking to him. He backed away into the lake, spinning his tails together to take off. He jumped and flew a few feet into the air, but was suddenly pulled back down.

"Whoa, little guy, where are you going?" Scourge had gripped the fox's tails, stopping him from running away. He had no intention of hurting him; there was no need for the kit to run off.

"Let me go!" Tails pleaded. He waved his fists around as he hung upside down, trying to hit Scourge.

"No need to be scared." Scourge was actually starting to enjoy this. "I'm not going to hurt you." In reality, he just wanted to play around for a bit. Back on Moebius, he would play around with his own little Miles, but the child was no fun. He was only four, yet he would act more mature and adult like than him! He would get angry if Scourge tried to carry him. He would bite and attack anyone who asked him if he needed help with anything.

Sure independence is good in youngsters, but this is was too far!

Scourge felt cheated out of being a big brother. Miles wouldn't follow him around the way other kids did with their elder siblings.

He wasn't the sappy type, but Scourge had looked forward to raising a kid to be as awesome as him. Like a mini him who listened to everything he said. It would have been so awesome had Miles not put up such a fuss. He called him 'little buddy' once, and only once. Fiona had to help him get the kid off of his head as he was trying to scratch out his eyeballs.

Never again would he make that mistake!

Tails was currently trying to free his tails from Scourge's grasp. "I'll scream!" He warned. "Sonic will come!"

"Sonic is around here?" If the kid did scream, it wouldn't be good on his behalf. "Why don't you come with me then?" Scourge turned Tails upright and held him by the scruff of his neck to calm him down. Luckily, he was still at the age where the calming hormones would be released by this action and the kit instantaneously relaxed. He put his other hand underneath the fox and held him to his chest as he took off at supersonic speed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fi, check this out." Scourge slid to a stop in front of his girlfriend, fox child in hand. He held Tails out for her to see, still holding onto his scruff to prevent him from attacking.<p>

Fiona gave a small gasp. "What are you doing with Tails?" She recognized him as she had helped take care of the kit back in the day. Why would Scourge have him?

"It's the Mobian Miles, I couldn't help myself." Scourge set the child down, allowing the scruff hormones to lose their grip on his senses.

Now that Tails was no longer forced into a sleep-like state, he could fully examine his surroundings. He was in a forest, but wherever he was, he was a long way from home. Scourge ran with him for five minutes at Sonic's speed, there was no way he would be home before dark now! "Take me back!" He grabbed Scourge's leg and shook it with desperation.

Fiona sighed, placing her hand on her forehead in disbelief. She knew her boyfriend was spontaneous, but this was ridiculous.

Tails began tearing up, his voice cracking, threatening to start with the waterworks.

"Don't cry, buddy." Scourge sat down and patted the fox on the head. "Like I said, we're not going to hurt you."

Fiona opened her pack and took out the containers of food she had packed for herself and Scourge. "Are you hungry, Tails?" She asked the child.

Tails shook his head in a no manner. He didn't want to eat anything from the two strangers. Wait, they were strangers. "How do you know my name?"

That's right. Tails had been two when she left Mobius for, what was essentially, 'the dark side.' He had no memories of her. "We're friends of Sonic."

Scourge raised his sunglasses and gave her a look. Friends? Somehow, that didn't fit their description properly.

"Oh." Tails' young mind associated this as good news. Maybe Scourge was one of Sonic's 'fighting' friends. Kind of like Knuckles. He knew the two would always fight, but Sonic would say they were only messing around.

Losing all worry, Tails walked up to Scourge and plopped himself down in the green hedgehog's lap. "I'm hungry!" He announced, no longer afraid of the two.

Scourge couldn't help but laugh at the kid. He needed to make up his mind. "I thought you just said you weren't hungry."

"I changed my mind. I want to eat."

Scourge opened his container of food and placed it in front of Tails, who was still seated in his lap. "See anything you like?"

Tails' looked over the contents. It was some form of cooked meat wrapped in bread with cut up potatoes, some corn, and a paste made from ground up beans on the side. He immediately went for the potatoes, popping a few pieces into his mouth with his hands.

"Messy eater, huh?" Scourge recalled Miles at the dinner table, knife and fork in hand, cutting up his steak like an aristocrat. He took a napkin from his pack and used it to wipe the bits of potato off of the kit's mouth.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do now, kid?" Scourge asked the little fox, bouncing him on his knees.<p>

"Run! Run really fast!" Tails loved it when Sonic took him for runs, but he had been so busy recently he hadn't taken him out in a while.

Fiona cracked an eye open, watching as Scourge put the fox kit on his shoulders and began running through the forest. He ducked over and under trees, running in loops to keep the child amused. It was getting dark; they needed to head back to Moebius before the freedom fighters began their nightly patrols. "Scourge!" She called out. "We've got to get moving."

"Alright!" He called back. "Come on, little buddy. We need to get you home."

* * *

><p>"Tails!" Sonic called out as he ran through the area. "Tails, where are you?" Where could he have possibly gone? The kid knew better than to run off like this.<p>

"Sonic, my man, how have you been?" Scourge called up from a nearby tree. Tails was nestled safely in his arms, sleeping soundly. The kit had tired out on their way back and drifted off.

Sonic's eyes widened when he saw what was in Scourge's arms. "Hey, you give him back this instant, Scourge!" He was scared, who knows what heartless kind of things Scourge would do. He would have attacked on sight, but this meant he would risk hitting Tails, so he settled for defensive mode instead.

"Relax, blue. I just came to drop him off." The green hedgehog jumped out of the tree, landing in front of Sonic. He held Tails out to his good counterpart.

Sonic quickly snatched Tails away before Scourge could try anything funny. "Get out of here before I alert the others."

"It was nice seeing you too. Until next time!" Scourge took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, sire." Alicia greeted Scourge with a bow as he re-entered the castle.<p>

"Alicia, where is Miles?" Scourge asked, not even looking her way.

"In the library. Shall I get him for you?"

"No, I'll go see him myself." Scourge took off to see the little fox.

* * *

><p>"Oh Miles!" Scourge kicked the library doors open in his ever graceful ways.<p>

"Yes?" The little fox was seated at table with a book in hand. A rather large book. He was in the middle of something interesting as was in no mood to be disturbed for one of Scourge's silly games.

The green hedgehog walked up to the kit and snatched the book out of his hand. "What do you have here?"

"Hey, give it back! I'm reading that!" Miles tried to snatch the book back, but failed as Scourge held it out of his reach.

An encyclopedia. The kid was reading an encyclopedia. "An encyclopedia? Come on, Miles, how about a picture book or something! You're four for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but I'm not a mindless dope." The kit latched onto Scourge's arm, trying to pry the book from his clutches.

"Come on, kid, we're going out." He threw the book across the room, carrying a struggling Miles out over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I can walk just fine! Where are we going?"

"To play. Outside. Like normal kids do." Scourge threw him into the air, catching the kit on his shoulders, and then ran out of the castle as supersonic speed.

* * *

><p><strong>If people can get away with making Scourge a romantic sap, I'm pretty sure I could get away with this.<strong>

**To be honest, I've never read the Sonic The Hedgehog comic series. I just bought 229 last week, and Scourge was in it, so I was happy, but other than that, this is all based off research.**

**I've tried, but I can't find the comics online anywhere!**

**I know Miles and Tails are not four, I don't think Alicia serves Scourge (or does she?), and I don't even think Miles and Scourge have this brotherly thing going on like Sonic and Tails.**

**I'm not sure, do they? Lol, I'm so lame!**

**This is Fanfiction, work with me guys!**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't butcher it too much. **

**Review Please! **


End file.
